Déchéance SC
by Caro's Power
Summary: OS SSHP Slash ... Ne pas crier, ne pas parler, n'émettre aucun sons, c'est cela qu'il veut et il ne lui donnera pas. Version sans commentaire.


**Déchéance**

**Auteur : **_Caroline Black et SNAPESLOVE_

**Disclamer : **_Les lieux et perso a JK._

Rating : R 

**Paring : **_SS-HP **Slash**_

**NDA : **_Et bien, un petit **OS **que j'aimerais bien nommer 'tout mini tout sexy' comme nos deux personnages sauf que je ne crois pas que ce **OS** peut être qualifié comme cela. Alors je vous laisses le plaisir ou le dégout de découvrir ce qu'on a écrit avec plaisir parcontre**, veuillé lire la note importante** juste en dessous en premier. Merci et à la revoyure._

_**Note IMPORTANTE : Ici présence de viol et de violence, ceux qui croit avoir une âme sensible ne pas lire, vous êtes avertis.**_

**º º º º º º**

**º º º º º º**

45 degrés celcius à l'interrieur des murs du château. Deux seules âmes vivantes y étaient enfermés. Dumbledore partie à un entretien en Australie pour rassembler les plus grands sorciers, McGonagall en Algérie pour un entretien privé avec un garçon trop jeune pour elle, Hagrid surement pris avec ses géants, Rusard et bien, j'aime mieux pas le savoir.

Deux âmes solitaires... et meurtrières par les temps qui courent.

- Putain! Vive l'eau froide! S'peut pas une chaleur pareil! s'exclama pour lui même un jeune beau brun dans un dortoir trop vide.

Il se mit un jeans large qui retombait par excellence sur ses hanches puis sortie au grand air... donc dans les couloirs.

"Petite promenade avant le repas du midi... je risque pas de rencontrer grand monde" pensa t'il avant de s'exclaffer.

Il faisait effectivement trop chaud, mais la seule autre 'âme' vivante dans le château ne s'était pas privé de ses vêtements pour faire une marche quotidienne dans les corridors pour ne pas avoir de fourmis dans les jambes, se dirigeait droit vers le même tournant que le brun torse nu.

-........................

Snape, encore lui, rien que lui.

Le morbide enseignant s'arrêta net devant l'étudiant, un air mécontent au visage.

Notre beau brun, étant visiblement nul autre que monsieur Harry Potter, souria à son professeur.

- Ah! Bonjour professeur 'SnaPe', belle journée n'est-ce pas?

Il était heureux mais ne devrait pas l'être, arrogant sans même en avoir le droit et têtu... comme un réel têtu. On va donc bien voir cela.

- Trop belle pour vous la voir me la gâcher par un tel acoutrement! Rentrez vous changer!

Il restait là, devant le garçon qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de sa place, comme en duel psychologique.

- Rentrez, j'ai dit! S'impatienta la figure gothique ambulante.

Il attendit encore, au moins pour lui laisser la chance de se défendre.

- Non.

C'est simple, Harry n'ira nul part et certainement pas aller se changer, il se sentait trop bien! Si Snape savait qu'il n'y avait pas plus de sous-vêtement que de chandail sur le dos, il en ferait bien une crise.

- Je suis bien comme ça et je passe mes étés comme ça alors je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant j'irais plus m'habiller qu'une autre fois, même si vous êtes la. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous gênes professeur.

- Cela ne me gêne pas, c'est une question de respect!

Il n'aimait pas l'attitude qu'Harry avait prit, comme si, parce qu'il sont les deux seuls dans le château, il croyait pouvoir avoir le dessus ou quelque chose du genre.

- Je me contrefiche de votre état personnel, je vous dit d'aller vous habiller, vous feriez mieux de vous exécuter sur le champs!

Il croisa les bras et regarda le jeune arrogant droit dans les yeux, comme pour le défier.

Harry souria de plus belle, c'est trop facile pour lui. Snape se croyait le maître du monde quand Dumbledore n'était pas proche, et Merlin sait qu'il est loin en ce moment.

- Ohhh... pardonnez moi votre altesse mais je crains de ne pas vous obéir voyez-vous, j'ai autre chose à faire!

Il fit un geste de la main comme pour chasser Snape de sa vue et commença à marcher dans la direction opposé.

- Mais où croyez-vous aller maintenant? Le stoppa Snape en le retenant par le bras. - Vous ne m'aimez pas, ne craignez rien, c'est réciproque, mais vous me devez obéïssance. Je suis votre supérieur dans cet établissement, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Snape le ramena devant lui en le tirant par le bras.

- Maintenant, vous rentrez et allez vous vêtir, compris?

Harry ne lâcha pas son sourire, c'est ça qu'il affectionnait le plus chez lui.

- Supérieur? J'suis sur que Peeves en ferait un meilleur alors lâchez-moi!

Il dégagea son bras et défia Snape du regard d'essayer de recommencer.

- Avant que vous réussissiez à me faire mettre autre chose pour le reste de l'avant midi, Voldemort va dîner avec nous. Appelles le dont, pour ne pas perdre...

- LA FERME! Assez de conneries! Vous êtes plus réfléchit que ça d'habitude. Ne m'énervez surtout pas ou je ne me gênerai pas pour user de la force. Je me fous complètement que vous fabriquiez une bombe moldue, je me fiche que vous vous tiriez en bas d'un pont, mais ne me manquez pas de respect quand je vous demande de faire quelque chose et ça... Dit-il en poitant le torse d'Harry... - Je ne veux pas en voir dans cette école, allez à la plage, Potter!

- Si on ne m'avait pas enfermé ici avec vous, je n'aurais aucun problème pour aller me 'tirer' en bas d'un pont mais malheureusement...

Harry recula doucement et regardant son professeur adoré de la tête au pied.

- Si vous faites votre petite vierge éffarouché pour un simple torse d'un jeune homme en plein été à une température invraisemblable pour la date actuelle, je me demande votre réaction si j'aurais été entièrement nu...

Harry agita un doigt sur son menton, mine de réfléchir.

- ...

Snape vit rouge.....

- Salle vermine! Dit-il avant de le plaquer au mur, lui serrant la gorge de sa main. - Ne m'insulte pas ou tu risques de le regretter.

Il serra encore.

- Ce serait si facile.... Mais j'ai mieux à faire de ma vie. Dit-il.

Ça aurait été plus que facile de simplement l'étrangler, mais Snape était intelligent quand-même.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche? C'est vrai que c'est facile, forcer un peu plus vous aller voir. Ça serait si bon de ne plus m'avoir... aller... faite le pour vous.

Harry guettait la réaction du maître. Il était toujours adossé au mur, la main de Snape sur son cou et il avait quand même serré fort.

- Aller... vous ne valler pas plus de toute manière.

Il avait juste envie de le tuer, ce qu'il pouvait détester Harry! Il approcha son visage à quelques milimètres de celui de Harry et murmura...

- Dis ce que tu veux, je m'en fous, si j'ai envie de t'exterminer, je vais le faire.

Le sombre personnage posa son index sur le torse d'Harry, en plein sur le milieu de la poitrine et appuya très très fort...

- Tu vas maintenant te couvrir, sinon c'est moi qui le ferai et tu n'aimeras pas ça je te le garantis.

Harry éclata de rire! Ce qui pouvait être drôle se professeur!

- Oh, je vous en prie, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche! Même pas capable de tuer un pauvre être sans défense comme moi!

Harry fit quelques pas, un peu chancellant sur ses jambes, il fit le tour de lui même.

- Je n'ai même pas ma baguette! Onnn... maudit.

Et Harry ria encore, s'il pouvait faire faire un infartus à Snape, beaucoup de monde en serait que trop honorable envers lui.

PAFFFFF!

Le dos de la main de Snape venait de frapper la mâchoire inférieur d'Harry et pas doucement..... silence...

Snape le repoussa encore contre le mur solide et se jetta dessus comme pour l'étouffer de son corps...

- Tu cours après les problèmes.... Ou serait-ce que tu les aimes? C'est pour ça que tu prends plaisir à me provoquer.... Tu me dégoutes.

Il resta là, empêchant Harry de bouger, juste pour avoir le contrôle total de la situation.

Harry gouta à son propre sang qui se déversait dans sa bouche et il trouva la force de sourire... celui qui ferait que Snape va finir réellement par le tuer... il en était proche.

- Arrêter professeur, j'étais même pas au monde et vous étiez dégouté de moi alors rien ne changes vous voyez.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ou peut-être un côté de moi qui sait pertinament que vous êtes trop facilement provoquable alors il en prend un malin plaisir... et cela ne me déplait pas du tout professeur, surtout et encore plus maintenant.

- Oui, je te détestais à travers James, quel minable! Et maintenant toi, aussi arrogant et mal élevé que lui. Cracha-t-il.

Il posa encore son doigt sur la poitrine d'Harry, mais cette fois-ci il descendit doucement, griffant soigneusement la peau.

- Mais toi.... toi.... Je te hais, c'est pire... Conclut-il en le fixant méchament.

- Mal élevé... murmura Harry qui ne perdit pas son sourire niais.

Il s'adossa plus confortablement sur le mur, du mieux qu'il put donc il était toujours très mal placé puis secoua vite la tête une fois ou deux.

- Oui, mal élevé peut-être, au fait... je vais t'envoyer chez les Dursley une fin de semaine dans ma peau pis tu reviens en braillant avant le dimanche matin! lui cracha t'il au visage.

Il avait perdu son beau sourire quelques intants mais le reprit vite.

- Peu importe, c'est toujours mieux d'être moi que de finir en traite pour le restant de ses jours.

Le vilain professeur exerça une pression plus qu'évidente sur le corps d'Harry.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Dit-il. - En fait tu vas regreter d'être qui tu es face à moi...

Snape le détestait tellement qu'il aurait pu le tuer du regard.

- Parce qu'il s'avère que tu m'énerves! Dit-il fort en lui relevant la tête vers en arrière en lui tirant férocement les cheveux. - Tu la fermes maintenant.

Le jeune homme se la ferma... pendant une 15 aine de seconde.

- C'est comme ça que vous aimez ça professeur? Quand vous dominer de la sorte?

Il s'aventura sur un terrain très glissant... pour lui.

- Ou juste le sadisme qui vous interresses?

- Dans ton cas, le sadisme, c'est tout ce que tu mérites, souffrir. Dit-il avant de renforcir sa poigne sur la chevelure d'Harry. - Et plus tu souffres, plus j'aime te détester.

Snape le regarda un instant, l'envie de lui casser le cou ne le quittait pas, mais autre chose semblait le persuader de continuer son 'traitement'.

- Fermes-la, ou sinon, je te jure que tu vas avoir beaucoup de choses à raconter à ton cher Dumbledore.

Il ne bougea pas de sa position, attendant de voir si Harry allait enfin garder le silence.

Pourquoi le rire après chacune des paroles de son professeur était la seule chose auquelle il était capable?

- Ohhh si vous saviez comme il ne sait absolument rien, il m'en fait même pitié, comme toi.

Garder le silence... jamais il n'aurait cru que c'était aussi difficile face à face avec lui.

- Plus je souffre, plus j'aime ça car vous devez savoir que ça renforcit encore plus une personne, surtout quand elle se retrouve avec une personne aussi abjecte que vous.

Il tassa une de ses jambes et sans s'en rendre compte, il la plaça dans l'entre jambe de Snape. Et Harry continua de sourire, même s'il n'appercevait plus Snape de sa position.

C'est alors que Snape sentit qu'il avait besoin de le voir en constante soumission, ce qui l'arrangea car il n'aimait pas se faire manipuler maladroitement.

Inconsciement..., le bas de son corps se poussa un peu plus sur celui d'Harry.

- Ça fait mal? Demanda-t-il en remontant son index sur le côté du torse du jeune arrogant, laissant une belle marque rouge sur son passage, atteignant le cou et la joue.

Snape refit quelques montées et descentes avec ce même doigt jusqu'à ce que Harry finnisse par dire quelque chose.

- J'ai sentis pire... dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Oh! oui, ça faisait mal mais c'est vrai qu'il avait vu pire comme souffrance. Peut-être en le forçant à bout, il allait finir par le vider de son sang et il crèverait enfin?

- Tu devrais peut-être peser plus fort, on sait jamais.

Snape fit donc.

Silence encore une fois... Snape le tenait là, entre lui et le mur, il lui faisait mal, mais ce n'était pas asser. Il devait s'arrêter avant de ne vraiment le tuer, malgré tout la haine qu'il avait pour lui.

- Et toi tu devrais me vouvoyer!

Harry ricannait.

- Si tu prends le droit de faire de moi ce que tu veux, j'ai aussi bien le droit de te tutoyer si ça me chante, si t'es pas content, tu sais quoi faire.

Harry faisait exprès de peser chaque T bien comme il faut.

Il commença aussi à sentir le corps chaud de son professeur et il sentit monter en lui une douce chaleur qu'il ne connaissait qu'avec la masturbation. Il commença à se demander sérieusement se qu'il pouvait bien trouver à Snape tout d'un coup.

"J'suis sado? J'ai peut-être trop rencontrer Voldemort moi!"

Puis il ne pensa pas à son professeur en face de lui et éclata de rire.

- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux de toi, par exemple, je ne peux pas te tuer, alors je te fais avoir envie de te suicider.

Il le retourna violement face contre mur et lui remonta les mains derrière le dos pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit..... Il avait sentit une chose qui n'avait pas d'affaire à être là.... entre les jambes d'Harry.... Mais cela lui donna une idée, cruelle pensait-il.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre! Ce que tu dis est sans importance, c'est ce que JE fais qui m'intéresse... Dit-il en se collant contre le dos d'Harry. - Petite merde.

- Oh bien sûr... aller, défend toi, j'vais pas t'en empêcher, comment pourrais-je de toute manière?

Harry essaya de réfléchir mais rien, il en était incapable, la douleur lui transperçait les omoplates.

- Tu peux me tuer... t'es juste un minable... t'as beau le dire de mon père mais t'es pire que lui. Il a été au moins heureux lui avant d'crever! Toi, t'as jamais été quelque chose pour quelqu'un pis mais que tu crèves c'est une fête qui va se faire sur ta tombe et c'est la seule chose que tu vas apporter de bon dans la vie de quelqu'un sur terre. Pis t'en qu'on y ait, j'en aie aussi rien à foutre de ce que tu peux ben dire alors ferme ta gueule.

En une mili-seconde, la main droite de Snape était accrochée à la gorge d'Harry et serrait encore, un peu plus fort. La main gauche, les doigts repliés, cherchait le bout de la ceinture du garçon pour la lui enlever.

- Je vais te fouetter avec ta propre ceinture! Dit-il sèchement.

Mais une fois débouclée, il ne tira pas dessus, sa main s'était enfuie un peu plus bas, pesant contre le bas-ventre, comme si Snape voulait l'étripper.

Harry ne se plaignait pas... plus il pesait, plus il risquait de tomber malade, ça reste une partie sensible mais pour rester lucide, il parla.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était les jeunes garçons qui t'attirais. Seule chose qui ne me surprend pas, c'est le fait que tu aimes dominer de la sorte.

Il s'attendait à pire ce coup si, il s'attendait à crever bientôt.

Hmmm.... Potter en aurait pas asser? C'est ce que Snape pensa.

- Je suis loin d'être pédophile si c'est ce que tu insinues! Dit-il d'une voix démoniaque. - Mais tu le fais exprès pour me rendre fou de rage!

Il posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Harry et se pencha pour le mordre fort.

- Tu m'énerves.

- Et moi j'aime ça...

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de gémir. La morsure sur son épaule nu et ses empruntes... laissant de la bave chaude... il en avait rêvé... OK! Pas avec Snape mais avec n'importe qui d'autre que lui. Il faut bien profiter de ce que l'on a.

- C'est la rage qui te donne se genre de pulsion?

- Non, jamais. Dit-il avant d'entrer dans un profind silence.

Il le mordit encore, plus fort dans le cou sans toutefois percer la peau, lui lacérant le bras de ses ongles.

- Tu es tellement inconscient! Une chose que je déteste...

Il le poussa très fort contre le mur, la poitrine d'Harry se frottait contre la pierre froide alors que Snape le retenait sans rien faire de plus.

- Tu n'aimeras pas.....Ce que moi j'aime.

- La torture? Ou... juste les potions?

Harry ria, mais c'était de bon coeur puisque cela était dit plus en blaguant que méchament. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il ne voyait pas Snape? Ou bien... non! Il fallait être méchant pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

- Nah, dans le fond, il y a t'il vraiment quelqu'un qui peut aimer la même chose que toi?

C'était réellement sur un ton moqueur qu'il dit cette phrase.

Snape eût envie de rire d'Harry, mais se retint de justesse, son plaisir venait d'être gâché...

- J'en conclu qu'un écervelé comme toi ne désire pas tester ma haine... Bien... Bonne fin de soirée. Dit-il en se retournant pour le laisser seul dans le couloir.

Mais il se retourna brusquement puis replaqua le jeune vantard face contre mur encore plus durement que la précédente fois.

- Mais c'est dommage pour toi... Je te déteste tellement que tu n'as pas le choix de rester entre mes mains..

Snape lui tira les cheveux pour lui ramener la tête en arrière...

- À moins que tu ne me supplies de te laisser partir, alors je le ferai.

- Supplié? Tu veux rire j'espère?

Harry n'avait pas l'intention de supplier qui que se soit encore moins Snape, faut pas en mettre trop quand même!

- À moins que c'est ton rêve le plus cher de me voir te supplier?

- En effet, cela fait parti d'un de mes rêves, te voir me supplier à en perdre la voix parce que tu es en détresse, en souffrance ou même pire, à l'article de la mort. Oui je perds du temps à penser à tout ça...

C'est de la réponse du jeune homme que Snape prit sa décision, il allait en abuser fièrement. Potter allait devoir supplier, ce qui le ferait probablement planner comme un oiseau.

- Tu va supplier. Dit-il froidement avant de lui remonter un genou entre les jambes, faisant bruiter ses robes raides.

Il lui reposa ensuite la tête contre le mur avant d'amener son nez tout près d'un des yeux d'Harry...

- Vais-je bientôt sentir de la peur?

- Tu peux toujours rêver.

Ça faisait déjà un mal de chien mais Harry tenait bon. Jamais il n'allait suplier puisque c'est mourir qu'il voulait même s'il aurait voulu que cela soit un peu plus rapide.

Il sentit une vive douleur lui percer le front qui s'égratigna contre les dalles.

- Moi, j'ai fini de rêver... murmura t'il vraiment bas, à peine audible.

- Oh non, car tu vas rêver ne jamais m'avoir confronté... Dit-il en descendant le devant de son jeans.

Snape passa sa langue sur la nuque d'Harry et grogna tout bas, très bas... Puis il lui saisit un avant-bras pour le remonter sur le mur, se collant beaucoup trop fort contre le dos d'Harry.

- Tu me détestes encore plus, n'est-ce pas?

- Toujours...

Il aimait qu'une sensation... celui de sa langue sinon et même encore... il touchait à quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et quand plus, il ne voulait surtout pas partager avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait enfoui en lui la seule chose qui choisirait d'en faire ce qu'il lui plait... et Snape commença à jouer avec cette chose si précieuse...

- Batard... dit Harry que seule des oreilles très fine pouvait entendre.

Oh, mais c'est que le jeune fou se rebellerait?

- Bâtard? Hmm... Je me demande qui est proprement famillié avec ce terme... Dit-il en appuyant encore plus sur le dos d'Harry.

Sa main décida d'aller vagabonder un peu plus bas entre ses cuisses... atteignant une chose... presque sans vie.

- Allons...... Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'en meurs pas d'envie... Ou serait-ce que tu n'as jamais.... Mais non, pas un petit arrogant comme toi... Sûrement beau parleur, donc capable d'avoir qui bon te semble..... Mais en fait..... Je m'en fou royallement! Dit-il en continuant de caresser cet endroit interdit.

Snape commença à se frotter contre Harry, mais pas doucement, juste asser pour lui faire sentir le mur contre sa poitrine encore plus.

Une douce larme coula sur la joue de Harry, mais celle ci ne se voyait pas dans le noir ou ils étaient. Il pria silencieusement Merlin pour qu'il l'arrête, tout mais pas ça.

La chose la plus terrible arriva... il commença à avoir une érection. Pourtant, il en avait vraiment pas envie, il voulait absolument qu'il arrête de le caresser comme ça! Il ne voulait plus sentir ses mains sur lui et encore moins sur cette partie de son corps.

"Je vous en supplie Merlin, arrêter le!" Mais je ne crois pas que sa prière soit entendu... son cher professeur en était que trop enflammé pour s'arrêter.

... Mais de son côté, Snape priait aussi Merlin...... Que Potter ne se débatte pas.

Il adoucit un peu ses gestes quand il vit que Potter ne semblait pas vouloir combattre, au lieu de le pousser contre le mur, il le laissa respirer. Au lieu de lui serrer l'avant-bras, il le tient simplement et au lieu de se frotter frénétiquement contre lui, il frôlait son corps. Sa main, à cet endroit bien précis, ralentissait ses mouvements sous la sensation de tension qui se formait...

- Je ne t'entends pas supplier.... Tu en veux plus encore?... Chhhht, ne réponds pas, je n'éxausserai pas ton souhait de toutes façons, chhhhhht petit garçon..... Dit-il tout bas, tout doucement, comme s'il croyait que Potter était effrayé.

Harry recommença à respirer un peu... mais il commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Snape semblait se changer en réel psychopate derrière lui. Il devait partir de la, il attendra qu'il le relâche un peu.

Au moins, Merlin avait entendu la moitié de sa prière, il ne restait que d'avoir le reste.

Harry sentit de nouveau Snape s'acharner sur lui... euh... sur son membre qui était devenu à une très bonne taille... il se détestait, il voulait mourir maintenant. De honte surtout, il avait honte d'avoir une érection tandis qu'il ne voulait pas de tout de ce qui se passait maintenant.

Snape termina la descente du jeans d'Harry, laissant celui-ci prisonnier, attaché par le vêtement aux chevilles, puis lui donna un baiser sur la joue, près de la bouche, pourtant tendre malgré le moment.

D'une main, Snape s'occupa de défaire son vêtement.... son pantalon entre autre... puis se colla encore contre Harry, cette fois, il le sentait bien... le derrière de cet arrogant de première... Il ne l'aimait pas et ce sentiment ne s'améliorait guère.

- Maintenant tu te tiens tranquille..... au moins... ne cries pas...

Même s'ils étaient seuls, Snape avait envie du silence. Potter aurait beau jouir, se lamenter ou pleurer, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

En se frôlant contre Potter, il s'arrêta juste quand son sexe toucha l'entrée intime, puis soupira longuement.

- Je ne t'aime pas et c'est ce qui me force presque à te faire ça.... l'envie est là, mais le besoin y est pour beaucoup.... Tu sens la jeunesse... mais avant tout la peur... tu sais que je peux te sentir.... Comme un livre ouvert, je lis tes émotions...

Il l'embrassa encore à la base du cou.

Harry n'avait plus la force de lui dire d'arrêter. Aucune parole, aucun cri encore moins un hurlement n'était permis et ou ne voulait sortir.

Il se referma sur lui même, priant presque Voldemort d'apparraître en plein milieu du corridor, malheureusement, les bonnes choses n'arrivent jamais durant les mauvaises.

Il n'aimait pas ça, cette sensation sur ses fesses. Le corps de son professeur collé sur lui prèt à tout et surtout à lui faire mal.

Il ne retenait plus ses larmes, la seule faiblesse qu'il laissera parraître. Il se promettait qu'aucun son ne sortira de sa bouche. Il ne savait que trop bien que c'était l'ultime voeux de Snape.

Harry essaya de se rappeller comment tout ça avait débuté.

De gestes prudents, mais fermes, Snape prit les poignets d'Harry et les posa sur le mur, le tenant bien en place et... S'introduit lentement en lui, ne poussant aucun cris, aucun gémissement, rien qui ne laisserait voir le plaisir qu'il en retirait. Il ne savait pas ce que Harry éprouvait, il s'en fichait bien, si le jeune sorcier ne disait rien, c'est qu'il aimait, ou qu'il était fou.

- Je te hais à ce point que je pourrais t'aimer.... Dit-il en amorçant un premier mouvement, se retirant délicatement. - Mais malheureusement pour toi, t'aimer est impossible. Ajouta-t-il en entrant à nouveau, un peu plus vite.

La bouche entre-ouverte, il respirait à peine, voulant entendre la moindre plainte d'Harry, ce qui l'exciterait encore plus.

Il adopta un rythme modéré, juste asser vite pour lui permettre d'apprécier.

La bouche de Harry se retrouva très vite rempli de sang... le sien. Il avait tellement mordu fort dans sa langue pour ne pas hurler... mais, cela ne sera pas sa plus grande cicatrise.

Il sentit encore et encore cet intrus qui c'était introduit en lui faire des montées et des descentes très bien calcullées comme si tout ce qui importait était dans ses gestes et dans se moment précis.

Une déchirure se fit en lui et il devait en hurler tellement le douleur était insupportable mais tout ce qu'il put vraiment faire était juste de respirer plus vite par le nez, pour s'empêcher tout son de sortir pour ne pas donner entière satisfaction à son violeur.

Un liquide chaud coula entre ses cuisses... et ce n'était pas du sperme.

Du sang..... Snape l'avait sentit..... Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter n'avait pas demander que cela cesse encore..

- mmmmm... Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque, ce que Snape resentait ne s'apparentait en aucun cas à ce que Potter devait sentir.

Le grand homme mis ses mains sur la poitrine d'Harry et s'aida ainsi à approfondir ses mouvements d'entrées, il allait un peu plus vite encore, aidé par le sang qui glissait leur peau l'une sur l'autre.

Il remonta sa main pour saisir le visage d'Harry et le retourner pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais il en avait une envie folle.. Il découvrit alors le visage mouillé par les larmes de son petit souffre-douleur, ce qu'il l'excita d'avantage.

"Ce n'est qu'un monstre..." La seule pensée que Harry eu avant que son cerveau se mettre en position 'off'.

Avant que Snape n'eut le temps de l'embrasser, Harry retourna sa tête vivement vers l'avant et il se la cogna durement sur les dalles froides du mur mais ne s'en souciait guère. Il ne voulait pas de ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant qu'il était entrain de mourir par petit feu.

Son corps, recouvert de marque, de bleu, de sang fait par son vengeur lui faisant atrôcement mal...

Un vide immense se fit en lui quand son professeur augmenta la cadence... il voulait plus que tout, mourir à l'instant.

Comme Snape n'eût pas accès à la bouche d'Harry, il s'empressa de planter ses dents dans son épaule à nouveau, aggripant le jeune homme par les hanches et allant encore un peu plus vite. Harry n'avait pas cessé de saigner, mais cela ne dérangeait guère Snape, qui y trouva là une nouvelle source d'excitation.

- Dis quelque chose.... Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille tout en le caressant sur les hanches. - Ne restes pas si muet...

Il prit encore le sexe d'Harry dans sa main et le masturba avec une certaine douceur.

"J'veux que tu crèves" Harry le pensa très fort mais ne le dit pas. Ce qu'il voulait, il ne lui donnera pas. Putain d'orgueil!

Il se crispa quand il sentit la main de Snape sur son membre, il aurait aimé l'enlever, il aurait aimer bouger mais tout son corps maintenant refusait de bouger sans lui arracher un hurlement et puisque ce n'était pas son but, il ne fit donc rien du tout.

Il encaissa coup par coup en se fermant la gueule. Si le bras de Snape ne le retenait pas, il tomberait, il se sentait si faible.

Comble! Le maître arrivait très près de son orgasme, très très près.

Il se mit à une cadence folle, chaque fois qu'il entrait en Harry, ce dernier ne touchait plus le sol de ses pieds pendant une courte seconde.

- Mmm ...

Snape souleva Harry en le tenant sous les aisselles et le colla au mur pour le maintenir à cette hauteur.

- OH ouiii..... gémit-il en le martelant violement, l'écrasant contre la pierre afin qu'il ne glisse pas.

Il le redescendit quand il sentit l'ultime moment arriver, lui soulevant une jambe haut contre le maudit mur afin d'entrer plus profondément, plus vite et très fort.

- Tu fais ça tellement bien... Murmura-t-il avant de presque hurler son plaisir, ralentissant son rythme un peu.

Les larmes n'avaient pas cessé et ne cessera certainement pas maintenant. Son corps était brisé et sans doute ne se réparera jamais. Ses ongles enfoncés dans le mur se cassèrent après une trop grande secousse de son... 'compagnon'... Et il n'y avait plus assez de force pour être capable de penser quoique se soit et puis... qui voudrait se souvenir de cela?

Il avait tout perdu, jamais il ne pourra oublier une telle destruction massive de lui même. Il prètera sermon que s'il s'en sort vivant il le tuerait. Chose promise, chose faite.

Harry se laissa aller en espèrant s'oublier.

Snape atteignit enfin son plaisir, celui qu'il n'avait cru retrouver en une personne qu'il détestait. Il resta en Harry sans toutefois bouger, il ne faisait que lui caresser les pectoreaux et le sexe, comme s'il attendait que Harry aussi jouisse.

- J'attends toujours... je ne lâcherai pas.... mais tu peux me le demander, je changerai peut-être d'avis... Dit-il en étant parfaitement conscient qu'Harry ne voulait rien savoir de lui, il l'avait remarqué en voyant ses larmes couler le long de son visage.

Il l'embrassa puis le retourna face à lui, toujours en jouant avec le sexe de celui-ci.

Il lui embrassa le devant du cou furieusement et la joue gauche, puis l'oreille et s'avançait encore vers sa bouche.

Harry retourna sa tête sec vers le côté pour ne pas qu'il l'embrasse sur les lèvres... c'était tellement dégueulasse... Est-ce que Snape était conscient de tout le mal qu'il venait de lui causer?

Oh, et puis il voulait qu'il cesse de s'amuser avec son membre, il ne voulait pas jouir, il ne voulait pas avoir plus honte qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pourtant, il la sentit très bien, cette semence monter et couler doucement. Ce n'était pas une jouissance, il n'y avait eu aucun plaisir, juste une grande déchéance du corps humain. Son corps avait eu besoin de se vider, ça n'avait été que mécanique. Rien de plus.

- Voilà.... Dit-il en faisant glisser le liquide fraîchement sortit sur le sexe d'Harry, lèchant son cou lentement.

Il lui prit le visage entre ses deux main et captura sa bouche pour un court baiser.

- Je te hais.

Il le détestait, plus besoin de le répéter, mais cette haine le faisait l'aimer dans un tout autre sens, ce qui l'avait pousser à lui faire ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Il avait aimé le toucher, le sentir, le goûter, mais n'avait pas aimé l'aimer, confus, mais c'est ce qu'il ressentait.

Snape lui passa une main dans les cheveux puis l'embrassa de nouveau, le laissant glisser doucement le long du mur. Harry devait être fatigué. Il alla le rejoindre assit sur le sol et le regarda un long instant.

- Tu vois pourquoi je voulais que tu ailles te vêtir? Je n'étais pas gêné, ni mal à l'aise.... J'avais une envie de toi incroyable, bien que tu me sois honni. Dit-il en lui caressant une joue de la main.

Tout ce que pouvait faire Harry était de continuer à pleurer et chercher à fuir son regard le plus possible. Il n'avait même plus la force de chasser cette main sur son visage qui passait et repassait sans cesse sur sa joue. Que pouvait-il y trouver?

Ses mains gissaient de chaque côté de lui, il ne pouvait les bouger, il était pris dans un bloc de glace étrange. Il se sentit lourd et il était impossible de bouger un de ses membres, quel qu'il soit.

Il ne prononça pas plus de mot que pendant se long moment. Sa bouche était scellé à vie, à la mort.

Il ferma les yeux, il ne voyait rien et ne voulait plus jamais voir surtout si c'était pour le voir lui... celui à ses côtés...

Pourquoi il ne partait pas le laissant souffrant ici, seul, ou il pourrait mourir enfin seul?

Il se sentit partir lentement... il s'endormait? Possible.

Snape le regarda une dernière fois avant de se lever.

- Va t'Habiller maintenant! Dit-il froidement en fermant les yeux.

Il se mit à marcher en direction des cachots, ne regardant pas en arrière.

Harry sombra encore plus doucement... fini les ténèbres pour le Survivant. La lumière apparue devant lui et la suiva. Curieux de nature, il voulait voir ou elle menait.

En chemin, il se retourna qu'une seule fois... et il su qu'il ne retournerait jamais derrière.

Dans les cachots, un corps gisait sur les planchers d'une salle de classe.

Le sang entourait un homme vil et sans âme, cruel et sans coeur.

Severus Snape s'était ouvert la peau profondément en enfonçant une dague en lui, pour finalement toucher le coeur et mourrir.... descendre en enfer, s'il y en avait un.

**º º º º º º**

**º º º º º º**

**º º º º º º**

**º º º º º º**

_Et voilà, et un autre de fini ! _

_La déchéance n'est rien comparé à tout ce qui se passe autour de nous._

_Je voulais aussi dire à propos du viol chez un homme, quand je parlais que Harry est eu une érection et même qu'il a éjacullé est très naturelle. Chez une femme c'est juste un peu plus dur... c'est très différent. Bref, peu importe, j'ai vue un documentaire et je savais de quoi je parlais._

_En espèrant que ce petit **OS **vous est plue dans tous les sens du termes._

_Gros Bizouxxxxx_

_Caro_

**º º º º º º**

**º º º º º º**


End file.
